Okay
by Kenny-chan
Summary: "It's okay. You're safe, so everything's okay." He's captured, and she's worried. But as long as she knows he's safe, everything will be fine. Ben/Kendall


WC: Good news! 1) I got a Netbook for Christmas. 2) I got the new Ranger for Christmas. I absolutely _love _Ben! So, that is where the idea for this story came from.

Disclaimer: I don't own… *emo corner*

"You! People riding the scooters! _Stop!_"

Kendall continued to pursue the two figures that were chasing Latias, and she told the Staraptor that she was flying on to go faster. The large bird Pokemon obeyed, and when the figures heard Kendall gaining on them, they turned to look at her.

"Nothing to see here, little girl!" one of them said.

"Yep!" the other agreed. "You can go home now!"

"I don't think so!" Kendall shouted, her brown eyes burning with rage. How many people wanted to capture innocent Pokemon and make them do Arceus-knows-what?

"Wait," one of the figures said. "Red goggles, yellow scarf…That's not just a kid! She's a _Pokemon Ranger_!"

Kendall grinned. "That's right! I'm a Pokemon Ranger!"

"Whatever," the female of the figures muttered. "We don't care if you're a Pokemon Ranger! We'll blast you with our Plasma Cannons!"

The male agreed, and they began firing green and pink lights and Kendall from their "scooters". Kendall easily dodged the attacks, and they two people in front of her panicked when they realized that their batteries were drained.

Kendall soon heard the flapping of wings, and she turned her head. She saw her partner, Ben, approaching on his Partner Pokemon.

"Why were you two trying to blast Kendall?" Ben demanded.

"Great!" one of the figures moaned. "Now there's _two_ of them!"

A figure floated up through the clouds on a red "scooter", and the two people exclaimed, "Our leader!"

"What's taking so long?" the new person asked. His blonde hair and a red bang, and he was wearing mostly red. "Pokemon Rangers, huh?" He turned to Kendall and Ben. "You two brats can run along, now. We've got everything under control."

"We aren't the ones who lost to a couple of "brats"!" Ben shouted.

The other male's eyes flashed. "You talk big for a kid," he commented. "Let's see how you like sky diving! Without a parachute!" At that, he fired a green orb at Ben and his Staraptor. The orb was too fast for Ben to dodge, but Kendall had enough time to jump in front of him.

"Kendall!" Ben exclaimed, watching helplessly as his partner plummeted to the ocean below.

"Wow," the boy with blonde hair said. "Your friend jumped in front of you and saved you."

"She saved me," Ben whispered. "And now she's going to get hurt."

"Looks like you got lucky," the blonde stated, smirking. "Maybe we should make you our good luck charm." At the comment, Ben began to sweat, and he looked down at the auburn-haired girl that was falling.

_Kendall…_

Kendall woke up on a beach with hardly any recollection of what happened. She rubbed her aching head and groaned. She then looked around and saw that she was on what appeared to be a deserted island.

After walking around for a bit, she found a Pichu that was sadly playing a ukulele. Kendall approached the Pokemon and bent down next to it. The Pichu seemed to be angered by her action and growled at her.

"Where are your friends, Pichu?" Kendall asked. "Did bad people take them away?"

The small Pokemon paused before nodding its yellow head.

"Is that why you growled at me? Because you thought that I was like the other people?" Again, a nod. Kendall smiled. "Don't worry, Pichu. I'm not like those people." The auburn-haired girl looked down. "Besides, they took my friend, too…"

Pichu stared at the now-crying girl and began to pat her knee, causing her to look up. She wrapped her arms around the Pokemon and continued to cry.

_Ben…_

"I see you captured Blue Eyes," Red Eyes stated.

"You!" Kendall and Murph exclaimed.

"Where's Ben?" Kendall demanded. "What did you do with him?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Red Eyes said. "But I can tell you this-Ben's safe." Kendall gave a sigh of relief. "He's actually put up quite a fight. He'll be fine."

Although she was relieved, Kendall commanded, "Give Ben back! Give me my partner!"

Red Eyes chuckled. "I don't quite feel like it." He then looked at Blue Eyes. "However, I am willing to make a trade."

"What kind of trade?" Murph wondered.

"A hostage trade, of course," Red Eyes replied. "Blue Eyes is an important person to the Pinchers. If you bring her to the Daybreak Ruins, I'll give you Ben back."

"Deal!" Kendall shouted immediately.

"Okay," Red Eyes said. "But make sure you come alone."

Kendall's Partner Pokemon, Pichu, ran up to Red Eyes and began shouting, "Pichu! Pichu!"

Red Eyes looked at the mouse and sighed. "Fine. You can bring your Partner Pokemon. But no one else. Don't forget!" Red Eyes flew off, leaving Kendall to escort her hostage away.

"On a count of three, we'll release our hostages," Red Eyes said. "One…"

"Two…" Kendall continued.

"_Three_!"

Kendall and Red Eyes released their hostages, and Ben walked up to Kendall. He apologized and thanked her, but the two coughed when Red Eyes flew off and left several Electrode to cause and explosion.

"I'm really sorry, Kendall," Ben said again. He was about to say more, but Kendall cut him off by wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Ben blushed and began to stutter, but Kendall was the one who was able to speak.

"It's okay, Ben," she said into his shoulder. "As long as you're safe, everything okay."

End

WC: First story that I wrote about Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs! *throws card* First story written by me on Word! *throws card* First story written on my new Netbook! *throws card* Yay! Read and review! *holds up chibi!Ben* Do it for Ben!


End file.
